dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cumber
No Transformations Why are we listing Super Saiyan Berserk under transformations when he doesn't use it himself? It should be listed under his abilities, since he is able to force it on others (Hadrimon (talk) 08:51, May 3, 2018 (UTC)) Cumber confirmed to have super saiyan like we werent expecting it when I tried to sign it after putting the picture in, the text wasnt appearing no matter what I did, sorry (Hadrimon (talk) 16:15, July 1, 2018 (UTC)) Name change Shouldn't we change the name to "Cumber"? After all, there's yet to be an official localization, and keeping it as "Kanba" would be like leaving Kale's page as "Keru" until her name in English would be revealed. BubbleRevolution (talk) 00:36, July 3, 2018 (UTC) * I agree but the admins clearly don't.--Hulk10 (talk) 00:39, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I just changed the name of the article to Cumber Dark bomber27 (talk) 23:39, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Name Again, why is this article named Kanba instead of Cumber? That name doesn't make any sense in English and considering that Super Dragon Ball Heroes does not have an official English localization it should be translated to his real name. 23:11, July 7, 2018 (UTC) *While it is the direct translation, it's still speculative, for example it could always be spelled differently for the english version ("Cumba" for example) like Broli or Coola were, alternatively the english could keep it as Kanba (like how we have Jiren instead of Geran). We will get an official english name eventually from the DBH website english urls (like we did with Evil Saiyan).--Neffyarious (talk) 11:58, July 8, 2018 (UTC) In my honest opinion, I don't think we should take much in account those URL names because of abominations like this. 19:52, July 10, 2018 (UTC) The wiki's rule is that is prioritizes English names over any other, no matter the source - so these urls will be used over nothing. Changing this rule would need to be suggested on the Manual of Style talk.--Neffyarious (talk) 20:16, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Kanba's power is utterly insane as a golden great ape in the new trailer, he blasts a hole in the barrier around the planet when two gokus couldnt in their strongest forms with a beam struggle. Source: https://youtu.be/W9cFw5Wrz5A?t=42s (Hadrimon (talk) 14:07, August 23, 2018 (UTC)) Super Saiyan 3 kanba Ok so new gameplay footage is out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7ck4nvzrXw at 9:26 Kanba powers up again, but this time he takes on a new form, but if you slow the footage you can see his new super saiyan form has lost his eyebrows. (Hadrimon (talk) 13:13, September 13, 2018 (UTC)) I was wondering why everybody keeps reverting my edits to this article? I have seen that someone has mistakenly changed the title "Kanba" to "Cunber", instead of "Cumber". I tried to correct this but all my efforts have been undone. Can somebody explain why this wiki page is named "Cunber" when it should be called "Cumber"? Is it because someone thought it would sound better, or someone mistranslated it? Peterwillow123 (talk) 11:10, September 29, 2018 Regarding the tail Yes it is cut off in the manga but as far as I can see in the anime and game it is still attached. I think it would be better to add a note in the background section that losing it was exclusive to the manga, rather than put it in the forms section. (Hadrimon (talk) 12:36, October 10, 2018 (UTC)) not sure if you're aware of this But a cucumber is actually a fruit, not a vegetable Scientifically speaking, a fruit is the part of a plant that develops from the flower and contains the seeds of the plant. By this definition, a cucumber is a fruit. It develops from the flower of the cucumber plant and contains the seeds. Draph91 (talk) 23:22, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Add him to Zeno Destructrion group? they picked him up to add him, and hes part of their ensemble on the poster. Think we should add him in professional status? (Hadrimon (talk) 14:23, December 26, 2018 (UTC)) Is Cunber dead or alive? So, since Cunber apparently dont will appears again in the Anime, and in the Manga a part of his body was destroyed, is Cunber dead or alive? I mean, looks like he dont will have any more participation in both the Anime and Manga, and as i can see, he was defeated in the Game as well, is it too early to say he is dead or he is just "out of show"?RebirthArtOFC (talk) 13:59, November 16, 2019 (UTC) He's alive. In the game he just calms down after Cooler overheats so, keeping in mind that his battle with Cooler happened in Universe 7 in the game, he'll undoubtedly be back again later. Dominodalek (talk) 15:12, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Potential rename We now have two official English names for "Kanba": Cunber (from the DBH website) and Cumber (from Dokkan Battle). I'm not sure which name to use, on the one hand "Cunber" came first and is from the character's debut, while on the other hand "Cumber" is being used in a popular English-language game and is a more direct translation (though Dokkan does change English names sometimes as is the case with Cooler being called Coora). I'd personally lean towards keeping Cunber because it's the name the character got from where they originated. --Neffyarious (talk) 23:55, January 17, 2020 (UTC) The name Cunber is from a URL. The name Cumber is from the officially English-translated Dokkan Battle game. The latter should take priority, just as Autonomous Ultra Instinct did over Ultra Instinct. Fused Zamasu (talk) 16:07, January 19, 2020 (UTC) All of the URLs have the accurate English dub names though (e.g. Cooler rather than Coola), and Dokkan does sometimes change previously established official English names (Coora rather than Cooler). --Neffyarious (talk) 16:17, January 19, 2020 (UTC) There's a number of URLs that use the translation of Bills and whatnot, they're not reliable at all. Dokkan Battle changed Coora back to Cooler. Cumber is obviously the intended name for the character. Fused Zamasu (talk) 17:10, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Cumber is what should be used since it is put down into english translation into dokkan battle. When a more official translation is released from the dragonball heroes manga english release if there ever is one, or dragon hall heroes world mission then we can go with what they release if it is different than Cumber. FlatZone (talk) 17:19, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Beerus does not have a section on the DBH anime website as far as I can see? --Neffyarious (talk) 17:42, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :Based on these sources, I agree Cumber is better. It’s also closer to English. 12:18, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :I'm fine with it being changed if that's the more accurate name. The problem there, like what usually happens, is someone will change the name to "Cumber" and then not bother to change all the other uses of "Cunber" throughout the rest of the page and the other pages which is then left to me have to do again, after having already done it once before with Kanba. So if it's going to be changed then it all needs to be changed.Bullza (talk) 04:00, January 23, 2020 (UTC) I feel like Cumber makes more intuitive sense, and is being used as an official translation already by Dokkan. Gildeds (talk) 16:05, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Seeing as almost everyone is in disagreement with Neffyarious regarding the topic, shouldn't we move it to Cumber? Fused Zamasu (talk) 01:16, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Cumber would be the proper name to use going since the english games currently use Cumber. FlatZone (talk) 05:02, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Cumber is both more accurate, and what the name is intended to be. I say it should be moved. BubbleRevolution (talk) 06:01, January 29, 2020 (UTC)